dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
Explanation Within the twisted Eden RP, Manipulations is the OOC (Out Of Character) term for the metaphysical abilities displayed by OCs and certain NPCs. There are comparable to things like Magic, Jutsu, or Kido. Mechanics Manipulations work when the quantum layer of of Touched, Tainted, or Forsakens mind begins manipulating probability to achieve certain phenomenon. While extremely complex it should by be noted that it is not the person biological mind thats doing the necessary calculations (something that would take extremely long to even achieve a minor effect), but the Quantum later of the persons mind (This allows these calculations to be achieved in Plancks, a few units of times some small that it is effectively instantaneous) as such the limiting factor for initiating these phenomenons is the person's reaction time and intents. Limits While the entry requirement to use Manipulations is having be afflicted with the “taint” of god, thus prevent the “pure” from utilizing manipulations do the their inability to ‘feel’ the universe on a quantum level. There are some limits one those that have been ‘blessed’ by god and they are as follows. The Factor of Connectivity: As stated in the Factor of Knowledge above, a soul may receive the information it wants from god. However to clearly access this information a strong enough connection is needed. As such only 2s (tainted) and above may utilize external manipulations. The Factor of Awareness: In order for a soul to learn about a phenomenon the mind must be aware of it. As such certain it is impossible for someone who was born and always lived in the desert to create and manipulate ice, as their environment makes it a highly improbable natural occurrence. Meaning that there soul wouldn't be able to learn about the ice. The Factor of Need: The abilities in a character must be awoken by a need for those abilities to survive. For example a warrior might have a need of metal manipulation to survive in battle so he can manipulate his weapons to help his plight. Scaling Scaling in terms of a character’s skills and the power of their abilities is very important in this RP and universe. No character will have abilities that allow them to blow up buildings, level areas or obliterate a foe. This isn't based of a Shonen or Battle manga and so will not function like one. The general level of a character’s powers of manipulation will be similar to that in shows such as ‘Darker Than Black’, ‘Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood’(To a point), and ‘Basilisk’. At 40 points an OC will be relatively weak combat wise, although far stronger than most regular touched (25-30). They'll be able to partake but their skills won’t be anything exemplary when compared to other meta humans. At 80 points (cap) OCs will be masters of any area they choose to focus and will be deadly in combat. However, even an OC this strong could never amount to the strength of a Horror alone. It’s generally accepted that in open combat, this level of OC could defeat perhaps two Average Corrupted. Stage's Abilities Touched In the Touched these 'abilities' of quantum manipulation don't manifest anywhere outside of themselves. So often touched will perceived as super human in certain areas if they train enough, often becoming extremely strong, fast, or durable above what average humans might be capable of. This is because they are manipulating their bodies ever so slightly and subconsciously. Touched have no outwards abilities other than that. Tainted The tainted humans retain their enhanced bodies like the Touched, however they also gain access to a manifestation of their inner personality/skills in the form of abilities. These can be anything, ranging from throwing fireballs to flying, as long as they are not banned and they make sense with the lore somewhat. Tainted get two abilities based off their overall power. So, for example, someone who could manipulate fire might be able to throw fireballs as well as make walls of fire. In combat that would be all they can use it for, but out of combat that would be a bit broader. Forsaken The Forsaken have enhanced versions of what both the Touched and Tainted have in terms of their ability to manipulate themselves and the matter around them. This means that both their bodies and powers are generally stronger than the two aforementioned tiers. Due to the greater effect and influence 'god' has on them, their bodies change and often develop odd features like horns, bone plates, claws, fur etc. Nothing drastic enough to have them considered a Corrupted but enough so people can tell they are definitely different from other humans. Forsaken OCs get three abilities based off their overall power. Banned Abilities The * mean the ability can be used if other RPer in combat agrees. Not against NPCs. Even if an ability is not mentioned on this list it may not be allowed regardless if there is too much potential for it to be abused or it’s unfair to other RPers. * Techniques that increase/augment stats. * Impenetrable armor. * Omnipotence * Complete energy drain. * Necromancy * Reversing/nullifying healing * Illusory abilities. * Incurable poisons/poisons that can only be cured by user. In combat poisons need a duration of effect.* * Constant etherealism * Mind/body control* * Manipulation of another character's blood inside their body* * Complete Invisibility * Attacks that steal a character's soul * Attacks that consistently increase in power * Unlimited energy * Complete paralysis * Bilocation * Instant kill/KO attacks* * Mimicry or theft of other character's techniques * Metronome of techniques (Metronome from Pokemon) * Time Control * Complete Hypnosis * Teleportation * Cloning/summoning * Invisible projectiles * Mind reading* * Instant regeneration * Immortality * Inescapable homing attacks * Pocket dimensions/alternate dimensions Abilities must be laid out in the template and submitted to mod mail for balancing. Balancing can include asking you to change an ability slightly, add a cooldown, change the costs or range, change the stat comparisons and effects. Ability Template Describe your first ability. Now when making your ability, remember. This is not Bleach. This is not One Piece, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, or any other fandom where your one and only goal is to be the strongest guy in town. No matter what you do, you will be at the bottom of the food chain. Your ability's should be geared towards out of combat use for survival, rather than letting you fight like a demon out of hell, because if you see a Horror or Corrupted, you're much better off knowing how to run. Getting into a head up fight with one of those usually ends with you as a chew toy.